


Striking Distance

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's sweet it's stupid and kenjirou suffers, M/M, TeruShira, This might be one of my faves I've ever written, ingredients for a wholesome terushira cake, mix well and bake at 350 degrees Fahrenheit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: When two personalities collide, unexpected results come about. Namely, the school's preppy nerd being found where no one thought he'd be found.





	Striking Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Die hard headcanon that these two make such an unlikely pair that it's very confusing for people seeing them together for the first time because they're different people around each other.

_ Yuuji, let go of my hand. I’m... not sure I like this anymore.” _

_ The blond immediately turned his head and stopped walking. _

_ Kenjirou glanced around himself nervously, not making eye contact with Yuuji. _

_ “Kenjirou, it’s okay, I promise,” Yuuji soothed, stepping closer to take hold of Kenjirou’s other hand and press their foreheads together. “I’m not going to put you in danger.” _

_ “We really should go back though. In the gym, we’re opponents. Out here... You’re not supposed to be here.” _

 

After the afternoon’s regularly scheduled practice match against Shiratorizawa’s most unpredictable rival, the two teams had been awarded some free time to cool down from the intensity of the match before parting ways.

Unfortunately, Yuuji’s idea of “cooling down” meant heating things up.

Before he even had a chance to take a good drink from his water bottle, Kenjirou was met with hands sliding down his back. He jumped, almost choking on the water in his mouth, and glared at Yuuji’s carefree smirk.

Kenjirou glanced around again, hoping no one was watching them. None of the other players seemed to be paying them much mind, though there was no way to prove no one was sneaking furtive glances at the couple from across the room.

“Good game!” Yuuji chirped happily, pressing a quick kiss to Kenjirou’s forehead. “That’s for blocking me out second set,” a kiss to the cheek, “that’s for completely fooling me with that quick,” another kiss beside his eye, “that’s for—”

Kenjirou wanted desperately to just submit to his boyfriend’s soft affection and praise, but he wrenched himself out of Yuuji’s grip and pushed him away. “Not here, Yuuji. I’ve spent a lot of time convincing Washijou that practice matches with you guys are still a good idea. He hates that we’re in a relationship. He’s convinced it’s inhibiting practice and we can’t let him think that we’re disregarding practice matches as just an excuse just to see each other. I’m sorry.”

Yuuji drooped a little bit and took a step back from Kenjirou, busying his hands with tying the drawstring in the waistband of the yellow and white track pants he had tugged on over his shorts instead. “No, you’re right. Your coach is a lot more strict than mine.”

“The entire school is stricter than yours,” Kenjirou said softly, trying to be nice when Yuuji was so visibly disheartened. “We’re still on campus so technically we could get written up for PDA.”

Yuuji swayed from side to side. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, Kenjirou.”

Kenjirou looked over Yuuji’s shoulder to where Washijou was leaning against the wall, watching him steadily.

The old man nodded slightly as if saying,  _ Smart choice, Kenjirou _ .

“What are you... Oh. He's watching us again.” Yuuji glanced over his own shoulder and locked eyes with Shiratorizawa’s coach.

Kenjirou sighed, taking another drink of water.

 

Members of both teams were all chatting amiably together. A few entered and exited the volleyball gym, getting some fresh air and watching as the sky darkened.

Yuuji gently took Kenjirou’s hand, pulling him toward the doors. There was nothing stopping them from stepping outside, away from the gaze of both the coaches.

“Yuuji,” Kenjirou warned.

“We’re allowed to go outside,” Yuuji reasoned. “And if they can’t see us, they can’t get us in trouble for PDA.”

“They’d be pretty safe to assume,” Kenjirou argued, not resisting Yuuji’s pull hard enough and finding himself on the front step of the gym.

“Yeah, but unless they followed us, they’d have no proof. No one can write us up without proof.”

Kenjirou sighed and allowed himself to be pulled all the way outside.

There were about twenty other students outside as well, talking amongst themselves and enjoying the cool breeze against their sweat-damp skin.

“Hey!” Yuuji greeted the group as a whole, waving to those who greeted him back.

Kenjirou glanced around him at the familiar faces and warm smiles. Yeah, they’d be safe out here. The two captains’ relationship status was pretty much common knowledge and accepted by all the students. Yuuji was even sunnier than usual when visits to or from Shiratorizawa were imminent and Kenjirou didn’t have the willpower to be as strict with his own team when he was busy watching and waiting for the gymnasium doors to get pushed to the side and the light of his life to skip into the room bearing the same winning smile and infectious energy as always.

“Kenjirou,” Yuuji said light-heartedly, wiggling their connected hands and pulling Kenjirou out of his thoughts.

Kenjirou blinked and his eyes instinctively flicked upward to meet Yuuji’s. In the dim twilight, dots of light from the open door to the gym and lamps around the exterior of the school danced in Yuuji’s dark irises.

“You still with us?” Yuuji smirked, snapping his fingers in front of Kenjirou’s face.

Kenjirou’s spaced out complexion shifted straight back into his normal glare. “Yeah, what do you want.”

Yuuji’s smile didn’t falter as he turned his attention to the sky.

The last pink and cerulean traces of the sunset were fading from the sky and the first stars were becoming rapidly more visible.

“It’s pretty out tonight!”

Kenjirou smirked. “Aren’t you going to make a wish on a star or something.”

Yuuji somehow managed to brighten even more than he already was. “I already have everything I want, though!”

With that, Yuuji sat them both down against the side of the building, pulling Kenjirou into his lap.

The other students mostly ignored their cuddling captains, continuing the quiet, peaceful conversations they’d been in. Occasionally, Yuuji or Kenjirou would chime in or laugh with the others, letting the casual atmosphere relieve the hint of tension that had arisen while they had been inside.

Yuuji shifted Kenjirou’s body on top of his legs and moved his hands to rest on the setter’s thighs.

Kenjirou quietly dragged his fingers over the back of Yuuji’s hand, lightly grabbing hold and closing his eyes as Yuuji bent his head, skimming his lips over Kenjirou’s face until their mouths met.

Kenjirou’s heart slammed in his chest. He could feel the eyes of his and Yuuji’s teammates on them as the kiss deepened. Usually, Kenjirou didn’t even like getting too into this with other people in the vicinity, but he was too worn out from the match to resist as Yuuji’s tongue slid against his lips, helping to part them.

“Hey, either get a room or cut it out.” A bored-sounding voice cut through the haze that was starting to swirl around Kenjirou’s perception.

He pulled away and looked up to Kawanishi standing over them, bathing them in bright white glow from his phone.

“You always been such a buzzkill, Taichi?” Yuuji squinted past the glaring light.

“You guys can do whatever you want, just keep in mind, there are underclassmen here who don’t know how babies are made.”

There were a few scattered chuckles through the group and Kenjirou blushed fiercely.

Yuuji laughed and pulled himself to his feet, dragging Kenjirou along with him. “Okay, okay, don’t freak out, mother hen. We won’t scar any of your children for life tonight. C’mon, Kenjirou.”

“Where are we going?” Kenjirou frowned as he felt Yuuji’s fingers slide in between his own.

“As your dear vice captain suggested, we’re getting a room. He probably shouldn’t have suggested that though; it just means he’s going to have to find someone else to crash with tonight.”

A few more laughs echoed through the group and Kawanishi smirked.

“Have fun, kids.”

Yuuji awarded him with an exaggerated smile and pulled Kenjirou away from the group, immediately turning the corner of the gym.

“Yuuji, we don’t really have time for this tonight. You guys are leaving in twenty minutes.”

Yuuji chuckled. “If it’s okay with you, I was just going to find us a secluded corner so we could just hang out in some solitude for once.”

Kenjirou couldn’t keep unease from spreading through him. As much as he loved the quiet moments he could spend alone with Yuuji, there was a bit of danger. If they got caught, it could mean consequences for both of them.

“Yuuji, let go of my hand. I’m... not sure I like this anymore.”

The blond immediately turned his head and stopped walking.

Kenjirou glanced around himself nervously, not making eye contact with Yuuji.

“Kenjirou, it’s okay, I promise,” Yuuji soothed, stepping closer to take hold of Kenjirou’s other hand and press their foreheads together. “I’m not going to put you in danger.”

“We really should go back though. In the gym, we’re opponents. Out here... You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Afraid someone’s going to catch us?” Yuuji smirked and cupped Kenjirou’s cheek.

Challenge entered Kenjirou’s gaze and he narrowed his eyes. “Yes. I try to stay out of striking distance of Washijou and the admin’s rage.”

Yuuji smirked and moved his hands down to Kenjirou’s hips. “Kinda exciting, right? Taking risks, dancing in front of the tiger’s jaw.”

Kenjirou couldn’t deny that the adventurous element to the furtive kisses Yuuji was stealing as his back was pressed against the cold stone wall of the building was intoxicating.

He didn’t bother fighting Yuuji’s hands as they slipped his practice shirt off and the cold wall pressed into his bare skin.

Kenjirou’s breath caught in his throat, though Yuuji just smirked and pushed him into the stone with even more force. Kenjirou scrabbled for purchase in Yuuji’s clothing, pulling himself away from the wall. “Fuck, don’t do that!”

Yuuji grinned. “What’s wrong, Kenjirou, you getting cold there?”

“I am. Get me my shirt back or at least give me your track pants if we’re going to stand out here in the night.”

Yuuji knew he’d end up a little cold himself, but he happily passed his track pants over for Kenjirou to wear. “There, happy?” he asked, shivering slightly in just shorts again.

Before Kenjirou had a chance to answer, another voice cut through the falling darkness

“Excuse me.”

Kenjirou and Yuuji both froze. Glancing around Yuuji, Kenjirou was horrified to see his literature teacher on the sidewalk that wrapped around the perimeter of the school, a book bag across her shoulder and a stern look on her face.

Yuuji immediately turned to her and bowed. “Sensei! I’m sorry for—”

“Who are you?”

Yuuji straightened at once. “My apologies, sensei. My name is Terushima Yuuji. I’m sorry for all this, honest.”

Kenjirou still had his head ducked to the side, hoping his teacher would scold them and keep on moving and wouldn’t recognize him.

“Kenjirou?”

Well, there went that plan.

Kenjirou stepped forward hesitantly. “S-sorry...”

The teacher shook her head. “Did you come from volleyball practice? You know you’re not allowed to loiter around campus after hours. And especially not with...”

“I know, sensei, I’m sorry!” Kenjirou bowed low. “We had some free time since we had a practice match... against.... His team.....”

The teacher once again shook her head. “Well, you two need to get back to the gym right now. I won’t get involved but it’s up to your coaches what kind kind of punishment you deserve for this.”

“N-no, wait, we can talk about this, right?” Kenjirou jumped forward. “I’ll do extra work for you or something! Don’t tell Washijou you found us like this!”

The lady disregarded him and put her hand on Yuuji’s shoulder. “What school are you from?” She asked, beginning to march toward the gym.

“Johzenji, ma’am. This is all my fault, okay? I respect your authority but please don’t get Kenjirou in trouble. He didn’t want any of this. I pulled him away. Our rules at Johzenji are usually a bit more lax than here and I’m sorry.”

The teacher’s tone turned slightly more amused than stern. “I wouldn’t have expected Kenjirou of all people to be into the party type. He’s always so bookish and rule-abiding. Unless I’m assuming too many stereotypes about your school?”

Yuuji laughed. “No, you’re right. We’re an unlikely pair, but I think you’d be surprised at how weak your star student is to piercings and making out behind the building when he’s not supposed to.”

Kenjirou, walking sullenly a few feet behind them, glared as his teacher laughed. Not only was Yuuji disgracing his image, he was also still holding onto Kenjirou’s shirt and not offering to give it back.

 

As the warm light streaming through the open gym doors came back into view, the teacher pushed the two students inside in front of her.

Washijou quickly stood up from the wall and walked over, staring daggers into Kenjirou’s soul.

“Did you find these two?” the coach asked not taking his eyes off Kenjirou. “I’m terribly sorry if you had to witness them doing something reckless and illicit.”

“Oh, not at all,” she replied smoothly. “They were just walking. I only wanted to make sure they made it back here safely.”

Washijou narrowed his eyes, but didn’t make any accusations. “Thank you then, sensei. I’m glad you found them.”

“Of course. Have a nice night.”

Yuuji turned and waved brightly to the woman.

Kenjirou smacked Yuuji’s hand down, still lost in rage, fear and annoyance.

Washijou was still carefully studying Kenjirou, who hadn’t been able to control the burning in his cheeks the whole time. He knew what he looked like, wearing Yuuji’s pants and no shirt. It was no wonder his teacher had been surprised by his lack of regard for the rules tonight.

Anabara broke the increasing tension by ordering the Johzenji kids back to the bus they’d taken to Shiratorizawa.

Yuuji kissed Kenjirou’s cheek and handed his shirt back over with a chuckle. “There ya go. G’night, babe.”

Kenjirou watched as Yuuji skipped over to rejoin his teammates, already chattering about something—probably the night’s adventure—to them.

When the gym doors closed loudly behind the group of teenagers, Kenjirou sighed. “Listen, as long as it doesn’t affect our practice, it doesn’t really matter, right?”

Washijou raised an eyebrow. “I’m putting my trust in you to be a good role model. Please don’t let me down again. And know that if this interferes with practice, we will stop having sessions with Johzenji immediately. But technically, I can’t punish you for what you do in your free time.”

“I understand. Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Be honest with me, Kenjirou. Did that teacher witness anything that you wouldn’t want your mother to see?”

Kenjirou had to put a lot of effort into keeping his voice level. Having his teacher cover up for them was obviously better than the alternative, but that didn’t mean Kenjirou didn’t feel like screaming and locking himself in his room, never to emerge again. “No,” he clenched his teeth to keep from letting out the embarrassing knot of emotion being tied tightly in his chest. “We were just kissing.”

The coach turned away and stalked toward his office in the back of the gym. “Go change or I’ll assume your current attire means you want to transfer to Johzenji.”

Kenjirou walked stiffly to the locker room and immediately threw his shirt on the ground. “Damn it!”

The majority of his teammates were chatting and in the process of changing and they all looked over with expressions ranging from scorn to amusement.

Kenjirou angrily grabbed his bag out of his locker and stormed back out of the room, not bothering to change before going up to his room.

 

Kawanishi had entered the room at some point while Kenjirou took a freezing cold shower and the ginger looked up as the door in the back opened weakly and Kenjirou passively dropped his dirty clothes on the floor.

“I wasn’t sure if the temperature drop in this room was from the shower or your soul letting its true colors show,” Kawanishi said boredly.

“Very funny.” Kenjirou shivered and flopped on his bed. Yes, he was cold, but the icy water had adequately sapped his energy and he no longer felt like setting something  _ or someone _ on fire.

“That teacher looked pretty surprised,” Kawanishi kept talking, much to Kenjirou’s chagrin as he pulled blankets around him and attempted to fall asleep.

“Good for her,” Kenjirou mumbled.

“Smart nerdy kid seen making out in a corner with party central? She’s going to be telling all her teacher friends about this for sure.”

“Great.” Kenjirou stared at the ceiling. “Stop trying to get a rise out of me, I’m trying to sleep.”

“I’m just saying that it’s big news that someone’s finally gotten you to get rid of that stick up your ass. Too bad it’s Terushima which means he probably immediately replaced it with his own kind of stick up your ass, but—”

“If you finish that sentence, I will eviscerate you.” Kenjirou glared stonily at his roommate who only smirked back.

Kenjirou rolled over to face the wall and picked up his phone, seeing he had an unread text.

 

**Yuuji:** That was fun! We should do this again sometime! Love you!

**Me:** I hate you.

**Yuuji:** Nah, ya don’t. You liked that.

**Me:** I wouldn’t have minded it other than the GETTING CAUGHT part.

**Yuuji:** That’s the fun in the risk, babe.

**Me:** Kawanishi’s making sex jokes at me now.

**Yuuji:** Hang tight, I’ll come back over and I can show him who’s the king of getting you flustered by raunchy innuendos.

**Me:** Now you’re the one taking risks. Don’t test me.

**Yuuji:** But I’m also the king of that. So!

**Me:** There is a 50-50 chance I will punch you if you show up here. I suggest you choose your battles wisely, my friend.

**Yuuji:** Dancing in striking distance, my love.


End file.
